


Вечеринка на двоих

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Джек Харкнесс и Кастиэль пытаются начать новую жизнь
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Afterparty

Крыша высотки в Нью-Йорке — жалкая замена «Миллениум-центра», но у тех, кто лишился всего, выбор, как правило, небольшой. Дверь, конечно, заперта. Кас дотрагивается до замка кончиками пальцев, и Джек громко фыркает. В компании ангела никаких отмычек не надо, хотя для пьяного у него возмутительно трезвый взгляд. Ничего, бутылка джина это исправит.

Джек помнит их первую встречу в Нормандии сорок четвёртого. Тогда у Каса был другой сосуд и униформа медсестры. А ещё запах озона и надежды. Через несколько десятилетий он вывалился в Хаб из Разлома, и Джек узнал его по хриплому голосу и неземным синим глазам. Память странная штука. Глядя на Каса в момент, когда они подходят к парапету, Джек видит перед собой улыбку Янто, пытающегося приобщить ангела к кофе, слышит тихий смех в гнезде Мавануи.

— Я больше не могу летать, — признаётся Кас. — Думаю, поэтому теперь мне нравятся крыши.

— Ты разобьёшься, если упадёшь с такой высоты? — спрашивает Джек.

— Понятия не имею. И не горю желанием проверять.

Они садятся на шинель Джека и отхлёбывают джин прямо из горлышка, передавая бутылку друг другу. Она вторая по счёту, а до этого они опустошили бар в паре кварталов отсюда, бесконечно заказывая «ещё четыре шота, пожалуйста». Смерть от алкогольной интоксикации Джека не волнует — всё равно он потом воскреснет, а Касу понадобится целый винный магазин, чтобы опьянеть по-настоящему.

— Случайности не случаются случайно, — бормочет Джек, словно пытаясь проверить, сколько однокоренных слов он может уместить в одну фразу.

Хотя… встреча с Касом вряд ли совпадение. Нью-Йорк огромен. Он — человеческий муравейник, где легко затеряться, не оставив следов. Но Джек обратил внимание на жёлтый «Линкольн Континенталь». И на его хозяина со знакомыми синими глазами. «Крутая тачка! — воскликнул он. — Сиденья такие…». И осёкся, когда Кас вздрогнул и поморщился, как от зубной боли. «Что ж, — минуту спустя выдохнул Джек, — кажется, неподалёку был бар…»

А сейчас они пьют на крыше, наблюдая, как солнце скрывается за горизонтом.

— Больше всего меня бесит, — Джек взмахивает рукой, и несколько капель джина проливается на шинель, — что они пытаются меня утешить. — Он будто продолжает начатый в баре разговор, но его это не смущает, да и Каса, видимо, тоже. — Говорят, не переживай, Янто знал, что ты любил его. Да ни черта он не знал, — бутылка готова выскользнуть из его пальцев, и Кас осторожно забирает её себе, — я об этом позаботился. Даже когда он умирал меня на руках, я…

Кас сочувственно сжимает его плечо, и это лучше, чем традиционное «мне очень жаль» или «держись». Уже пять лет Джек держится, что бы это ни значило. И его силы на исходе.

— А ты? Ты рассказывал про своего друга… Дина, если я ничего не путаю. Как у тебя с ним?..

— Просто я его люблю, — произносит Кас и делает хороший такой глоток. Наверное, стоило взять две бутылки, а не одну. Джина много не бывает. — Просто он меня не любит.

Джеку хочется сказать: «По крайней мере, Дин Винчестер жив», но это слишком жестоко.

— Ты уверен? — вместо этого уточняет он.

Кас тяжело вздыхает.

— Я ему признался.

Судя по тому, что Кас в Нью-Йорке один, последствия у признания были катастрофические.

— Понятно.

Бутылка стремительно пустеет. Когда джина остаётся на донышке, Джек отставляет её в сторону. Они с Касом молча смотрят друг на друга. Томительно долго, глаза в глаза. Джек не выдерживает первым, придвигается ближе и целует. Кас замирает, позволяет изучать свои губы, потрескавшиеся, но удивительно мягкие. Он пахнет озоном. Без надежды, но с надеждой в последнее время плоховато. Поцелуем дело не ограничится, думает Джек. Скоро они займутся сексом на заднем сиденье «Линкольн Континенталь» или в номере отеля рядом с аэропортом. Или здесь, на крыше, на шинели, в кармане которой притаился секундомер с поцарапанной крышкой, и это будет не больно. Кас в него не влюблён, а сам Джек до сих пор любит мертвеца. Поэтому они не смогут ранить друг друга, разбить и без того разбитое сердце.

— Поедешь со мной в Англию? — это не вопрос, это просьба. Джек чувствует: пора возвращаться домой, но в одиночку ему не справиться.

— Да, — соглашается Кас и, когда Джек притягивает его к себе, отвечает на поцелуй.


	2. Новая жизнь

Джек не стал покупать билеты в Кардифф заранее, чему сейчас очень радовался. Они с Касом остановились в легендарном «Савое», и Джека не остановило даже то, что Интернет здесь стоил десять фунтов в день, а завтрак — тридцать пять. Его впечатлил рассказ Каса о том, как тот искал еду на помойках, когда несколько лет назад превратился в человека (слава богу, временно). Конечно, будь ангел трезвым, он никогда бы не поделился этой трагической историей, но Джек решил: гулять, так гулять — мягкая кровать с балдахином куда лучше кустов или скамейки в парке, к гадалке не ходи. Кас заслужил немного роскоши, а британское правительство было перед капитаном Джеком Харкнессом в неоплатном долгу.  
  
После пары коктейлей в «Американском баре» они поднялись к себе в номер, и теперь лежали на кровати обнажённые, накрытые лишь лёгкой простынёй. К некоторому сожалению Джека, их нагота не имела никакого отношения к сексу. Просто иногда хотелось снять с себя одежду до последней нитки, потому что возникало ощущение, что она царапает кожу, которая в данный момент представляла собой открытую рану — в метафорическом смысле, разумеется. Мобильник Каса, валявшийся на тумбочке, нетерпеливо звякнул. В двадцатый раз за последние полчаса.  
  
— Может, ответишь? — поинтересовался Джек.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Кас и сунул в рот очередную карамельку с лимонным вкусом.  
  
Джек перегнулся через него и взял мобильник. Откинулся на подушки и провёл пальцем по экрану.  
  
— Ого! — присвистнул он. — Некий Сэм Винчестер очень за тебя переживает. «Кас, что случилось?», «Кас, где ты?», «Позвони мне», «Хотя бы напиши, что ты жив, и у тебя всё в порядке». Это брат Дина, да?  
  
— Да, — Кас отобрал у Джека мобильник и напечатал: «Я в Англии, и у меня всё в порядке». Печатал он одним пальцем, словно пользовался телефоном во второй или третий раз. Джек знал, что это обманчивое впечатление (Кас предпочитал звонки), но не мог не улыбнуться.  
  
«Что произошло между тобой и Дином? — пришло от Сэма. — Он мрачный как туча и всё время огрызается».  
  
«У брата своего спроси».  
  
Отправив сообщение, Кас швырнул мобильник обратно на тумбочку с такой силой, что экран наверняка треснул. «Ничего страшного, — подумал Джек. — Завтра купим ему смартфон. Готов поспорить, ему понравятся видео и мемы с котиками».  
  
Он протянул руку, обхватил запястье Каса, погладил ладонь.  
  
— Я не готов возвращаться в Кардифф, — тихо признался он.  
  
— Я понял это ещё в самолёте, — так же тихо откликнулся Кас.  
  
— Ну, раз уж мы оба свободны, — протянул Джек, — предлагаю взять напрокат машину и отправиться в путешествие по Европе. Ты же до этого в основном видел только Америку, верно?  
  
Кас кивнул. Джек ласково сжал его пальцы.  
  
— Отлично. Начнём с пригородов Лондона. Познакомлю тебя с Сарой Джейн и её детишками. Знаешь, они много раз спасали Землю.  
  
— Только сначала заедем в Сохо, — сказал Кас. — Я должен перед кое кем извиниться. Не уверен, что этот книжный магазин ещё существует, но…  
  
— Мы туда поедем, — пообещал Джек.   
  
Кас улыбнулся ему и закрыл глаза.   
  
«Двигаться вперёд трудно, Янто, — мысленно произнёс Джек. — Ты не представляешь, насколько. Но это необходимо, чтобы сохранить рассудок. И воспоминания. Я же поклялся, что тебя не забуду. Ich liebe dich. Te amo. Je t'aime. Я тебя люблю. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты это услышал».  
  
Кас придвинулся ближе и обнял его. Джеку показалось, будто его укрыли невидимым крылом.  
  
Завтра будет новый день. И он будет замечательным.


End file.
